The Mansion beneath the Bubbling Bog
by Sexy Syndra
Summary: An evolving story about a devious mansion. Several adult themes along the lines of spanking, stripping / exposing lingerie, tickling, league of legends bondage, yuri, and humiliation to name a few. Have an idea to include your favorite character? Let me know and we will have them exploring the mansion in no time.!
1. Chapter 1

The Mansion beneath the Bubbling Bog

Deep within the foggy swamplands of the Bubbling Bog sits a massive abandoned mansion covered by the elements of its harsh environment. Partially sunk beneath the festering marsh the time-lost halls remain eerily active. Its only inhabitants are those unfortunate enough to mysteriously awaken within its haunted walls. The few survivors are reluctant to tell their tales of the humiliatingly torturous experiences they endured during their stay. It is a place nobody truly believes exists and that is just how the mansion wants it to stay. It is plenty happy to remain hidden while every night dragging victims through their nightmares into a waking one.

Talon-

Victims like the young man currently tossing and turning against the hard floorboards of the malevolent building. Talon shot upwards in a cold sweat. He had no recollection as to how he arrived in the dark room in which he sat. He remembered himself and his partner Katarina were on a scouting mission near the outskirts of the recently arisen Shurima Empire. Around midnight they decided to call it a night and set up a tent to sleep in until it was once again light enough to finish surveying the ruins. When Talon had fallen asleep it wasn't long before the nightmares set in. During his horrific visions he saw Katarina being strip….Katarina! It was likely she was also dragged into this mess considering how closely they camped last night. Talon rose to his feet with only one certainty in mind; he had to find Katarina as soon as possible.

Talon approached the only door available to him, attempting to remain as silent as possible on the creaky wooden planks beneath him. He cautiously opened the door toward himself. No amount of preparation would have allowed Talon to anticipate what was just around the corner. Talon leapt backwards when a large mass of white fur with vertical silver stripes and a tanned back bolted past the doorway. It charged furiously down the entire hallway, stopping only when it collided with the solid corner wall. Talon nervously approached the unmoving creature, taking notice of the thick tar bubbling through the cracks in the windows that were likely caused by the beast's rampage. Upon closer inspection Talon recognized the unconscious beast as the mighty ursine warrior Volibear. He could see the bear's armor was nowhere to be found and that silver strips of duct tape were securing something to his back. Talon was glad no one was around to see his startled reaction when he realized the object bound to Volibear's back was the great jungle prowler Nidalee. Her "armor" situation wasn't much better than her unconscious mount's. She had only her loincloth and two small strips of tape over her nipples left covering her bound form.

"Mmmph" Nidalee cried from beneath her duct taped lips, her eyes staring intently into Talon's. He bent over her and slowly peeled away the sticky tape covering her mouth. Talon was surprised to see Nidalee spit a leopard print thong out of her mouth once she was ungagged. Despite her earlier cries for help Nidalee found herself too embarrassed to say a word. Her face was becoming increasingly warmer with each passing second due to her vulnerable position and lack of clothing. Nidalee was pleased to hear the tall stranger break the silence. "I am looking for my partner Katarina. Can you find any scents that may lead me in the proper direction?" with that Nidalee realized this man knew exactly who she is and what she is capable of. Nidalee sniffed the air several times, scrunching her nose in an attempt to work through the heavy musk and mildew. No matter how hard she tried her attempts were in vain. "No, I cannot seem to pick up anything apart from this rancid mansion's filth." Nidalee told the figure hovering over her. Talon looked away in disappointment. His heart sank at the thought of a master tracker being unable to be of any use to him. "That's too bad" Talon replied obviously upset by Nidalee's failure. Bending down beside Nidalee Talon picked up the leopard print thong she had spat out moments ago.

Nidalee squirmed against her tape bindings when she realized his intentions. "Please no. I know I can be of assistance to you. Just please give me a chanmmpphhh" but Nidalee was interrupted by Talon shoving the thong inside her mouth and smoothing the tape back over her lips. "If I need you, I certainly know where you'll be." Talon said with a grin. Talon's youth taught him not to trust anyone, and as far as allies were concerned the huntress was not among the few on his list. Talon then set off around the corner to continue his search for Katarina. He knew if his nightmares held any merit to them at all she would desperately need his help. Maniacal laughter could be heard coming from one of the rooms down the hallway. The laughter grew louder and more haunting with each passing second. The door from which it poured out of suddenly splintered to pieces as a chain hook flew through it. "If this is a dream I do not wish to wake up!" roared the ghostly chain warden known as Thresh. Ripping through what was left of the door Thresh burst into the hallway holding his eerie lantern before him, bathing the hall in an unholy green light. Talon hid back around the corner cautiously awaiting the fiend's next move.

Thresh-

Thresh threw subtlety to the wind as he smashed through the next door that stood before him. Finding the room empty he ran through it and shattered the door on the opposite side to pieces. Upon entering the hallway he could hear a pair of clacking heels trying desperately to flee around the corner. Thresh darted around the corner and swiftly swung his chain around the fleeing frost archer's ankles, wrapping them tightly together. As he began to pull his catch in Ashe shot several arrows into the vile apparition. While sliding along the ground Ashe was embarrassed to see her short skirt flip up, revealing her dark blue lace panties with a frilly removable garter belt. Thresh laughed madly at her futile efforts to harm him, smacking the bow from her grasp the moment she was underneath him. "Make this easy on yourself and remain perfectly still." Thresh told his prey. He dragged his luminous green claws across her dark clothing, slicing them to ribbons. All that remained covering Ashe were her matching dark blue bra and panties with their removable garter and stockings, her black hooded cloak, and her thigh high heeled boots. "Much better my dear. Now stand and turn away from me." Thresh ordered as he unwrapped his chain from around her ankles.

Ashe had no choice but to listen to this deviant's commands. She stood and turned away from him, not at all enjoying the helpless feeling of having her enemy behind her. Thresh grabbed her wrists and tightly bound them together with his frightful chain. Ashe pulled against them but there was no give whatsoever. If she were to be freed it would be by this monster's doing. "Open that pretty little mouth of yours my slave." Ashe did as she was told, holding her mouth wide open as Thresh placed the ring handle of his lantern in her mouth. He rested the majority of its weight on Ashe's ample breasts, a feat that was made easier due to his victim's lace push-up bra. Biting down on the handle Ashe instinctively knew she was to act as Thresh's new "lantern" until he commanded otherwise. "One last detail" Thresh added as he tore off the lower portion of Ashe's cloak so that the small of her back and her panty-clad rear were on full display to him. Ashe blushed furiously at the way this monstrosity was taking advantage of her, holding her captive was one thing, but taking every opportunity to humiliate her was pushing it. "Onward my beautiful bound lantern!"

Ashe began walking forward down the long hallway, the green light resting upon her chest showered even the darkest corner with its green hue. Ashe's lips tightened around the lantern's handle as she approached the door at the end of the hall. "Open it" Thresh ordered. Turning to face Thresh, Ashe backed up against the door. Shivers ran through her body when her exposed bottom came in contact with the cold doorknob. Realizing she was to slightly too high she bent her knees so that her hands were at the appropriate level to turn the knob. Wiggling in place Ashe managed to twist the handle enough for the latch to no longer block her attempts to pull the door open. She realized she was putting on quite the show for her monstrous master, however not completing the task assigned to her was a prospect she found herself far more concerned with. With the doorknob in hand she stepped toward Thresh, opening the door wide enough for them to pass through. "Move" Thresh barked. "If you are to remain alive long enough to accompany me while I take in every inch of this glorious building you will need to pick up the pace." With that Ashe stepped through the doorway…

Talon-

With the desperation of current task constantly weighing on his mind Talon was glad to avoid any and every fight he possibly could. Now that the Chain Warden was out of his way he decided to press on to the door at the far end of the hallway. While stepping over the splintered wood Talon heard a muffled cry from beyond the door he was heading towards. He slammed the door open to catch a glimpse of Katarina being dragged into an open doorway. He quickly made out that her hands were cuffed behind her back and a large red wiffle ball was sitting in her mouth. He also noticed that his partner's… pants were missing, revealing her skimpy red lace thong panties. Talon took one step towards her before setting off a chain of poisonous mushrooms that were scattered along the hall. Talon pulled back into the previous hallway in an attempt to avoid the noxious fumes; however he did so too late. Feeling dizzy Talon leaned against the wall where he began to succumb to the toxic trap. No longer able to keep himself standing, or even awake for that matter, Talon slid down along the wall and rested his weary body upon the hard floor. Cursing himself for taking his eyes off his surroundings Talon fell into a deep sleep.

Katarina-

"MMMPHH" Katarina cried into her wiffle ball gag upon seeing Talon being engulfed in the toxic spores. The door was slammed shut once the struggling captive was dragged inside. Katarina furiously kicked at the pair of deviants that found her sleeping form a short while ago. Heimerdinger and Teemo immediately knew to bind and gagged the incredibly dangerous Noxian beauty before she awoke. Lucky Heimerdinger had found the handcuffs in one of their sleeping beauty's pouches. Teemo was quick to supply the gag as he is prone to do. Binding her legs would be tricky without any material so they simply shredded her tight leather pants and made due with the strips. When Katarina had finally stirred she was bound hand and foot with her red thong panties being admired by the two perverted yordles. Katarina's thoughts were dragged back to her current situation as even now Teemo began to once again play with the black lace bow and pattern on the front of her panties.

"We need to find Caitlyn so we can turn our prisoner over to the proper authorities" stated Hiemer. "I had seen her earlier but that oaf of a polar bear cut off my path. With the numerous dangers around every corner it is imperative that we find her as soon as possible." However Teemo wasn't listening. He was too busy groping his rowdy captive. Realizing that Teemo was having a rough time keeping their quarry under control Heimer whipped together an ingenious invention utilizing parts taken from his toolbox. "Remove her shirt. I have an idea that will keep her in line." Upon hearing this Katarina furiously bit into her gag. No way was she about to loose her top to these devious little bastards. She kicked and squirmed with renewed vigor when

"Thwwk thwwk thwwk"

Three darts stuck into the door behind her. Changing her attitude in a hurry Katarina shifted into a kneeling position to allow the yordle easy access to her leather top. Teemo cut the tight article of clothing off her body as Hiemer approached his kneeling captive. "I'd prefer a battle of tits, but you're over equipped!" He teased as Katarina's large breasts jiggle behind her red and black lace bra. Katarina thought then that humiliation was too much to take, little did she know it was about to become far worse. Her eyes shot open wide as Hiemer clamped his invention onto her barely covered nipples. The clamps led to a small battery pack hanging in the middle of her cleavage. "When I press this button you will receive a jolt of electricity straight into your lovely body. Should you behave yourself like a good girl I will have no need to utilize this precaution. Do we have an understanding?"

Katarina nodded towards the brilliant little yordle. Before Hiemerdinger could respond to his captive's nod of acceptance, his jaw dropped as Katarina's breasts were thrust out towards him. "Mmmmm" Katarina moaned into her gag as Teemo tightly tied her elbows together with shreds from her top. Katarina's face was bright pink with embarrassment as her breasts were thrust out tightly into her already snug bra. "G..g…good. I'm glad we came to terms with one another." Hiemer managed to stammer out. She felt, what she could only assume must be the most perverted of his kind, Teemo tracing the lacey design of her panties from behind. Katarina simply let the little deviant play with her to his heart's content in fear of receiving a painful shock otherwise. With little to no hope of escaping on her own Katarina prayed that Talon was okay and that he would be able to come to her aid…sooner rather than later.

Thanks-

Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews. Leaving a review or a PM with your favorite character and an idea to include them will result in them joining the party in the next installment. Nidalee, Ashe, and Katarina sure could use a little encouragement and advice right now! Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

(Sorry for the two month delay between chapters. I am still very much looking for characters to join in on the fun, so if you have anyone you'd like to see exploring the mansion just leave a comment or PM me and I will include them in the next chapter!)

Chapter 2

Katarina-

"We need to find Caitlyn as soon as possible. Though we have her under control for now, it is only a matter of time before other foul creatures within the mansion discover and overwhelm us." Heimerdinger informed his temporary ally Teemo, holding Katarina's remote tightly in his hand as he spoke. The Noxian assassin's face was bright red in a blush of furious humiliation as she watched Heimerdinger run his finger over the button, reminding her just what was waiting if she disobeyed. "Get on your feet and hop to the door. We need to find our way back to the ballroom; it is where I last saw Caitlyn." The yordle ordered with a surprising amount of authority in his voice for one so tiny. Katarina was not at all pleased to hear that her captors would not be untying her legs to let her walk. They instead clearly wanted her to die from embarrassment, reducing the formerly fierce assassin to nothing more than bouncing eye candy. However, much to Katarina's dismay, the only option available to her at this time was obedience.

With a sigh, Katarina began to rock back and forth in her kneeling position before utilizing the momentum to bring herself to her feet. Teemo quietly opened the door and peeked outside. The coast was clear… for now. With the wave of his hand Teemo gave a silent command for Katarina to hop through the doorway, her scantly clad body bouncing wildly as she obeyed. Her body exploded in rush of sweltering humiliation as Teemo slapped her bottom with his dart gun, leaving a slight red mark on her flawless bottom. *Did…did the little bastard just s...spank me?* Katarina's mind raced as she picked up the pace in order to not justify another one of Teemo's devious assaults. "Vhe dwwr is in vhe ray." Katarina managed to work out around her ball gag when she made it to the door at the end of the hall, blushing furiously as a small length of drool escaped her lips and fell onto her barely covered breasts. She awaited the yordles patiently, refusing to turn around to let them see the mess she was slowly making of her herself. Kzzzt!

Katarina fell to her knees in an instant, thrashing madly against her bindings as the device sent wave after wave of electricity through her bound form. "Such a lovely little thing, no?" The words encased in a thick French accent fell hard upon the assassin, informing her that her situation just became all the more dire. "I have to ask myself, what would any true Demacian do if they had one of the deadliest Noxian assassin's helplessly bound and gagged before them?" Fiora giggled to herself as she moved to stand in front of Katarina, revealing the fact she was wearing her headmistress outfit to her new captive. "Ohhh…and in such scandalous lingerie!" Fiora giggled to herself as she looped a finger around the cleavage of Katarina's bra. Katarina's chest was heaving in and out in sheer panic, delighting Fiora as she lifted upward on the skimpy garment in order to pull her captive to her feet. "Since your old caretakers are rather unconscious, I shall be your mistress for the time being." Fiora informed Katarina before releasing her bra and planting a kiss upon Kat's gagged lips.

Yasuo-

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Yasuo spoke beneath his breath as he stealthily entered what appeared to be a bar of some sort. Despite only waking up a short while ago in an extremely creepy mansion, Yasuo wasn't one to pass up a chance of good booze. It didn't escape his notice that nearly every single room he had been in so far contained several different "kinky" items; however the bar was by far the worst of the lot. The samurai carefully made his was into the large barroom, making every effort to avoid tripping over the various gags and bondage equipment littering the ground. As he approached the long bar table a knocking noise hit his ear. It seemingly came from what Yasuo assumed was the bar's supply room. His hand slid to the hilt of his blade, taking every precaution whilst he slowly peeled the door open.

"Yasuo! What the hell is going on?! Is this your cruel idea of a joke?" Sivir growled as she bounced once again in the chair she was bound to. She had awoken, only moments before Yasuo arrived, to find that she had been thoroughly bound to a wooden chair. To add to her frustration, several tempting bottles of vodka and the like were on display all around her, torturing the poor bandit with what she could never reach. "Untie my and poor me a damn drink already." Sivir ordered, a blush spreading across her face when she finally noticed the way Yasuo was staring at her. "It may be hard to believe…but I had nothing to do with any of this. As for letting you go *a chuckle escaped him* Not just yet." Yasuo grinned as he pulled a ring gag up off the ground. "Don't you dare Yasuo! I swear…I don't know what I see in you sometimes. Now let me g-mrrrph" Sivir's complaints were cut short when Yasuo forced the ring gag between her teeth, buckling it tightly behind her head a moment later. With her hands tied behind the chair and her feet secured to the legs Sivir was totally helpless to stop her former flame from gently dragging is sword along her body.

"Remain perfectly still if you want to keep your underwear a short while longer." Yasuo cheerfully informed his captive while he went about his work. Within mere seconds Sivir was reduced to her lacy black bra and panties (a tiny white bow adorned the front of the panties as well as the cleavage of her bra), black thigh high socks, and her black combat boots and gloves. "Your body is absolutely perfect." Yasuo admired his handwork while pouring two shots of vodka. Sivir would never admit it…but she certainly didn't hate receiving this amount of attention from Yasuo, in fact she had sought him out on many occasions for just that reason. However, this is the first time she found herself in such a vulnerable position. "Beg me through that gag of yours to let you have a drink and maybe, just maybe, I'll allow it." Yasuo teased as he threw back the first shot, taunting her with the prospect of finally having even the smallest amount of what she so desperately wanted. "Pweese Yazuro! Gvve me a drnnk." The humiliation of begging was a small price to pay in Sivir's mind. She did her best to plead with her eyes while she awaited Yasuo's decision.

"Fine. You can have a drink…but it will cost you your bra."

Thresh-

Ashe slowly opened the door, not wanting to alert anyone to their presence. "Get a move on!" Thresh growled as he brought his hand sharply across Ashe's panty-clad ass. With a yelp the frost archer jumped into the next room where a seemingly unaware Syndra was conversing with a shadowed figure. Janna, wearing nothing but her lacy white panties, was securely bound and gagged as she lay squirming at the pair's feet. Her bottom and breasts were painted a bright red as a result of her capture at the hands of Syndra. The girl's arms were tightly bound behind her in a strict box tie, her legs tied together at the thighs, knees (above and bellow), and ankles which were the secured to her box tie; effectively hogtying the air elementalist. An incredibly snug crotch rope had also been applied in order to keep her riled up while her mistress conversed with her "ally". Garbled pleas could be heard escaping around the bright red ball gag resting in Janna's mouth.

"You really got us a nice haul tonight." Syndra purred to her associate as she gently kicked Janna's thigh. "I knew dragging this blasted mansion all the way out here would be worth it in the long run." Syndra continued, leaning down to pinch her captive's nipples as she spoke. When she did so the mysterious figure spotted Ashe and Thresh across the room and retreated instantly into the shadows, leaving Syndra to deal with this mess. Furious that her meeting was interrupted, Syndra hastly launched several orbs toward the intruders. "SO YOU HAVE A PART TO PLAY IN THE ORIGINS OF THIS GLORIOUS MANSION!" Thresh roared as he swung his chain wildly, shattering every single orb heading his way before pressing an attack of his own. The links were withdrawn from Ashe as Thresh lashed chain after chain at Syndra. With an aggravated shout Syndra pushed most of the chains away, dodging what little made it through. She could tell Thresh was steadily winning this battle in his delirious fervor, so the Ionian decided to make a break for the door. Thresh may have caught her if it wasn't for Ashe attempting to seize this opportunity to escape.

He lunged for Ashe as Syndra slipped out the far door, leaving her captive behind in her haste. "You will regret losing me my prey." Thresh growled, twisting Ashe's wrists above and behind her head before tying them mercilessly together. "Let me go you monster! You have no right to treat-ahhh" Her protests were interrupted when Thresh tied a white rope around her waist before threading it through her thighs and attaching it to her wrists, making sure to leave absolutely no slack. Every single struggle the frost archer made caused the crotch rope to bite tightly, quickly putting an end to her defiant outburst. "P..please Thresh…there is no need for…all this." Ashe's voice shook as she began to regret trying to escape this fiend. "But we've barely begun." Thresh laughed madly as he began to trace the lace pattern of Ashe's bra with a single sharp finger, rolling a ball gag back in forth in the palm of his free hand as he did so. "The next outburst will cost you your panties…are we clear?" Thresh spoke softly while admiring Ashe's lovely bra-clad breasts. She merely nodded as Thresh played with the lace pattern on her thrust out chest, hoping some small display of obedience would get this back to…well normal isn't the word she would use for this situation. "Good" In an instant Thresh pulled Ashe's bra free from her and shoved it into her mouth. Ashe's eyes went wide as the skimpy bra was followed shortly by the shiny red ball gag. After buckling the gag in place Thresh began to fondle Ashe's breasts in earnest, pinching her nipples sharply before looping a hand around his captive and pulling upward on her wrists. Ashe screamed into the ball gag as the rope bit tighter into her. Her panties offering her little protection from the mixture of pleasure and pain the rope produced. Ashe tried to once again compose herself, a feat she found near impossible as she began to drool onto her ample breasts.

"Now, if you have no objections, we are going after the Dark Sovereign to learn more about this wonderful paradise."

Fiora-

Fiora gently smacked a leather crop against the palm of her own hand as she circled Katarina like a shark. "You could use a little color, don't you think?" Fiora giggled as she kneeled down to drag her tongue along the lacy pattern resting upon Kat's cheeks. "Beg me *kiss* to give you color *kiss* and maybe I will *kiss* let you keep these panties." Fiora ordered while kissing and nibbling Katarina's curvaceous rear. Never before had Katarina been so utterly defeated and humiliated as this. She would never beg…least of all for something like this. "Nu! Wet me gu wight nww!" Katarina growled through her wiffle ball gag, which only caused her to drool profusely onto her chest. "Have it your way. When we are done with this spanking these pretty little panties of yours are going into your mouth." This was the only warning Katarina received before Fiora brought the crop down upon her bottom hard.

THANKS-

Thanks again for reading everyone! Comments are always a huge source of inspiration so if you have time please leave a review. They are also a great way to get your favorite characters involved as I am constantly looking to include the characters you love. Just comment or PM me and we will have your character exploring the mansion in no time!


End file.
